


Making It Work

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exophilia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Xenophilia, Zoophilia, not chronologically in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: A collection of drabbles of various ratings that will update as things come to me or if someone request something specific for this timeline
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Sharing a Bed - G

**Author's Note:**

> Chronological order:
> 
> Longing - G  
> Sharing A Bed - G  
> Confessions - G  
> Chocolate - G  
> Size Difference - M  
> Thighs - E

Bucky woke with a curse, catching himself before he rolled off the edge of the bed. How the hell did someone so freaking small take up so much damn space on a bed. Sitting up, he looked over at the dozing alien in short lived annoyance. He wouldn’t say it to Rocket’s face lest he get mauled, but the sleeping raccoon was just too cute. Instead he debated if he wanted to risk moving Rocket and chance waking him.

“Quit staring and lay back down already. Promise I won’t bite.”

Bucky was startled slightly when he realized Rocket was glaring at him through one barely cracked open eye before shooting a glare right back at him. “I would if you didn’t manage to hog the bed.”

Rocket just growled in annoyance before rolling over to his side. It didn’t really free up much room since he didn’t shift further to the left, instead remaining in the center. Taking a moment to really think about it, Bucky began to reach for the four foot tall raccoon to move him. A paw on his wrist stopped him and Rocket looked over his shoulder at him.

“Really?”

With a tug from Rocket, Bucky laid down on his side, but still kept himself to the edge.

“I swear…”

Surprised this time by another tug to his metal arm, Rocket guided him to the center and draped his arm around his small waist. Bucky tensed, thoughts he’d been ignoring about the other suddenly racing through his mind.

“Now chill the fuck out. We gotta be out of this safehouse at the ass crack of dawn.”

Sleep didn’t return to him for some time, but Bucky did quietly enjoy being curled up with Rocket.


	2. Size Difference - M

Bucky spread the fingers of his metal hand over the bare skin of Rocket’s back. Their augmentations were the harsh reminders of their similar past. Taken, torn apart, and put back together, made to think they were monsters.

But they weren’t. They had the family and friends and now each other to prove that. Instead of focusing on their metal components, all Bucky saw was how much smaller Rocket was than him. The tip of his pinky to the tip of his thumb nearly spread the full span of Rocket’s back.

It was still taking some time to adjust and adapt to the size difference between them. Finding creative ways to cuddle while watching tv, or how to slot together during sex was a fun challenge.

Rocket shifted from his spot, pushing to his side to look at Bucky. “You alright there, babe?”

“Hmm?” Bucky pulled his focus back to the present, offering a smile. “Oh, yeah, just thinkin’.”

“Whatcha got goin’ on in the noggin of yours?” Holding a paw up, Rocket motioned for Bucky to lie down.

Conceding to his partner, Bucky settled in, taking the proffered paw. “You’re so small.” He smirked, his thumb rubbing of the pads of Rocket’s hand.

“Nah, you’re too damn big.”

“You love it.”

Bucky pulled Rocket into him, curling his naked form around the smaller one. Shaking his head but sporting a smirk, Rocket leaned into him and licked his nose.


	3. Chocolate

Rocket whined. His stomach hurt, the dull pain refusing to let him sleep. He shifted to lie on his stomach, frustrated and trying to get comfortable. A heavy hand settled on the back of his neck, thumb rubbing softly in the fur there.

“Told you not to eat so much chocolate.”

He felt the rumble of the voice below him, from his spot in Bucky’s chest. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Lifting his head, he placed it on his crossed arms.

“Do I need to stop you from having sweets?”

“Not my fault I haven’t had anything like it before. Gotta be my favorite thing on this backwards planet.”

“Hey!”


	4. Thighs - M

Bucky tilted his head, looking at the alien nestled between his thighs. Rocket wore a wicked grin, eager to try the new spreader bars he’d put together. Already sporting them, Bucky tried wiggling his legs to no avail. One bar sat comfortable cuffed around his ankles while the other one sat higher, just below his knees. Hands secured above his head had Bucky at Rocket’s mercy.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” The augmented raccoon asked, leaning back against the bars.

“Exposed.” came the gruff reply.

“Good.” Rocket ran his claws lightly over Bucky’s thighs, watching as the muscles there twitched. “Love seeing you spread out before me.”

Leaning toward his thigh, Rocket nuzzled Bucky’s warm skin, inhaling the scent of arousal rolling off of the much larger man. It was mouth watering and one of Rocket’s favorite smells in the entire universe. He nipped at Bucky’s leg, biting hard enough to bruise, but not to break his skin.

Bucky bit back a groan, but his twitching cock couldn’t deny the interest it took at Rocket’s ministrations. Maybe he couldn’t move his legs, but he could still shift his hips, and he rolled them, pulling the thigh Rocket was playing with away from his paws. He chuckled at the growl that earned but it was quickly cut short as Rocket left a matching bruise on his other thigh.

“Behave or I’ll leave you here with no release.”

“Rocket…” Bucky couldn’t help the needy little whine.

Rolling his eyes, Rocket crawled up Bucky’s body until he could place a quick lick against Bucky’s lips. “Not gonna rush tonight, it’s your birthday, I want it to be special, so be patient.” He tapped a claw on Bucky’s nose.


	5. Longing - G

Rocket stared at the screen, reading the latest message Little Peter had sent Big Peter, as Parker liked to call them. Parker has insisted that Quill keep updated on things happening on his home planet. The kid was sweet, but you wouldn’t catch Rocket saying that out loud.

A photo from Parker’s twenty-first birthday party filled the screen closest to Rocket. It was a slightly blurry photo of Rogers and Barnes laughing, covered in cake. He zoomed in before running a claw lightly over the image of Barnes.

“They look so happy in that photo.”

Rocket nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning toward the green assassin, he hissed at her, claws at the ready.

“What the fuck, Gamora?”

“You really should lock the door if you need time to yourself, you know this.” She shrugged, leaning in and tapping the screen to zoom out.

Her smirk turned into a soft smile. “Can’t wait for this mission to be over. I miss Steve.”

Rocket sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms. “Whatever. No one wants to see you two moon over each other.”

“I think someone’s jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous? There’s nothing for me on earth.”

“But you want there to be.” Gamora crouched, looking at Rocket. “Why don’t you talk to Bucky when we get back?”

“And why would I do that?” Rocket looked away, scratching at his nose.

“You care about him and he cares about you.”

“Nah, and even if he did, no way could things work between us.”

“I don’t believe that. Look at Steve and I.”

“That’s not the same and you know it.” He glared back at her.

“Rocket…”

“No, you don’t get it. He’s a male of his species. They still have issues with same sex relationships on that planet, and don’t even get me started on the interspecies problem. I certainly can’t risk Barnes having to deal with that kind of hate from his own species. Fucking backward ass planet.”

“But Steve and I are interspecies, and it works for us.”

“Because you look like them!”

Rocket stood from his chair, and made his way to the door. “I just…” He hadn’t felt this defeated in a long time. “I just can’t.”

The door slid close as Gamora let out a sigh. Maybe Steve was having better luck.


	6. Confessions - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation for after 'Sharing a bed'

It wouldn’t be long before the sun began to cut through the night. Bucky had maybe managed to doze at some point for about twenty minutes. Even before the current mission, he’d been struggling with sleep. Despite that he wasn’t well rested, it was the calmest insomnia night. He found the steady breathing of the procyonidae-like alien in his arms to be a quiet comfort.

“I’m glad we got to spend time together,” he whispered to the sleeping form. “Even if it’s on a mission.”

Sighing, Bucky curled a little tighter around Rocket. It was hard for him to talk about his feelings, and even more so when it came to the raccoon. It wasn’t exactly something he could talk about easily with the other Avengers. Right now, only Steve knew. Bucky wasn’t sure how he figured it out, but he really shouldn’t have been surprised that his best friend could read him so well.

“I see you. Not the gruff outer self you’ve put on to protect yourself, but the protective caretaker you are. There are moments when you’re with Groot, and you give him this soft tiny smile… I want that directed at me one day.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip. Why was he suddenly spilling out everything he couldn’t say to Rocket’s face? Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, finally catching up to him. Maybe it was just that odd time of night that just pulled the truth out into the darkness, when nothing else existed but them.

“I’ve seen how you tend to Quill. I bet he’s only alive because he has you around since Yondu died.” Bucky felt a smile tug at his lips. “Passing him water bottles mid fight practice. Quill doesn’t even realize how much you care for your little family. That fight you stopped between Nebula and Gamora. I really wasn’t sure if you were going to survive those two.”

Rolling over, leaving Rocket curled into his side, he stared at the ceiling, cracked and covered with water stains.

“I’m scared. You scare me. There’s the obvious reasons that seem so trivial when I realize how huge the universe is. Sentient non human beings live out there, beyond anything I ever imagined. But for me, it’s far more than physical and I think that scares me more. I haven’t felt like this for anyone else before.”

Bucky closed his eyes, his jaw tense, as he worked on reigning in his emotions. It was all so confusing. Letting out a deep sigh, he rubbed at his face and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed.

“I’m scared too, ya know.”

Turning around at the voice, Bucky’s eyes widened. He’d been so deep in his own head, he hadn’t even realized Rocket had woken up. The raccoon had rolled onto his back and looked up at Bucky.

“I don’t do relationships. The last one I attempted ended badly, and that was with someone of my own species.” Rocket sat up, rubbing at his whiskers. “But there’s something about you…”

“It’s the arm, isn’t it?” Bucky couldn’t help making the dumb joke to break through the tension.

Rolling his eyes, Rocket said, “No. It might have piqued my interest when we first met, but something else kept me coming back.”

Quiet fell between them for a moment. Bucky shifted slightly to better face Rocket. They studied each other, gauging how to continue on.

“I think…” Bucky started. “I think I want to see if we can make it work.”

“That feels like a big risk. Especially with how intolerant some terrans can be.”

“I know.”

“I’m not easy to get along with.”

“Neither am I.”

Rocket shuffled on his knees over to Bucky, bringing his paws up to Bucky’s face, contemplating. Meeting his eyes with a stubborn sense of determination, Bucky waited, refusing to lose this moment to his fear.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“What? Were you expecting some grand speech? They aren’t my style.” Rocket dropped his paws to Bucky’s shoulders.

“‘Okay’ just seems so dismissive after baring my feelings.” Bucky frowned.

“Just said I’m not easy to get along with.” Shaking his head, Rocket went to pull back, but Bucky’s hands on his waist stopped him.

“Suppose I shouldn’t expect anything different.” Letting out a huff of a laugh, Bucky tilted his head as a question popped in his head. “I want to kiss you, but… I don’t know how we should do that?”

“Yeah, that’s a thing I guess. I might be modified for speech, but still don’t have lips. So, we’ll have to work something out.”

“Relationship problems already. What ever shall we do?”

“I could do this.” Rocket leaned forward, flicking his tongue out and running them quickly over Bucky’s lips.

Surprised, it took Bucky a moment to respond. When he finally did, he gave Rocket a genuine smile. “I think I like that.”


End file.
